


Кровавый снег

by MiledyV



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Darkfic, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Illusion murder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Снег впитывал кровь, начиная сиять тёмным багрянцем в свете ярко-жёлтых фонарей. Грэм усмехнулся, подумав, что его собственная чернота, заливающая каждый след от ботинка, смешивается с алыми сгустками, превращаясь в настоящее произведение искусства.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровавый снег

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3724826

Снег пошёл внезапно в пять часов вечера. С каждой минутой он падал с неба всё гуще и гуще. Ветер закручивал снежинки в небольшие воронки и гудел в трубах Академии ФБР. Для сентября погода была не подходящей.

Уилл Грэм сидел в кабинете, общем для него и еще трех преподавателей-почасовиков. Ехать домой не хотелось совершенно — он никогда не любил подобную погоду. В Волф Трап его никто не ждал: собаки снова были у Аланы, так как он улетал в командировку на неделю и вернулся утром — сразу на тройку лекций. В висках стучала сотня маленьких, но звонких отбойных молоточков. Уилл морщился и оглядывался на окно, темневшее на фоне кремовых стен кабинета.

Он перебирал материалы очередного дела, подсунутого ему Джеком прямо перед отлётом из Калифорнии, где они разыскивали очередного сумасшедшего, делавшего из своих жертв восковые фигуры. Даже стойкая к ужасам, сопровождающим её работу, Беверли не выдержала осмотра его жертв в первый раз: Брайану пришлось отпаивать её успокоительным.

И теперь Грэм с неохотой листал новую толстую папку, в которой почти к каждому листу было прикреплено чудовищное изображение, от которых у него начала болеть голова, а перед глазами заплясали серые «мушки». Последнее время его одолевали странные приступы слабости и провалы в памяти. Этого психопата журналисты уже окрестили «темным троллем»*, видимо, в детстве зачитывались сказками Андерсена. Его задумка, впрочем, впечатляла и заставляла замирать в потрясении даже перед фотографиями. Грэм не хотел даже представлять, какова будет его реакция на месте преступления. Всматриваясь в обезображенные, подогнанные друг под друга тела, уложенные в небольшой комнате как оловянные солдатики в коробочке, Уилл часто моргал, стараясь спугнуть подступавшую к разуму пелену.

Он с опасением бросил взгляд на часы и постарался запомнить время, в котором он себя еще знал и осознавал.  
_Семь часов вечера пятнадцатого сентября, я в кабинете в Академии ФБР, изучаю дело Колина Сэрринтона и Полли Хэнвин, идёт снег._

Поняв, что он всё равно не уясняет содержание папки в своих руках, Уилл собрал свои вещи и, надев лёгкую куртку, покинул здание Академии. Остановившись на крыльце, он протянул перед собой руку ладонью вверх и почувствовал холодное касание снежинок, мгновенно таявших на его горячей коже. Кажется, у него снова был жар. Грэм внимательно посмотрел на пустынную площадку перед главным корпусом и шагнул прямиком в снежный вихрь, даже не чувствуя ледяного холода и укусы пронизывающего тонкую ткань куртки ветра.

В последнее время ему хотелось общества, человеческого участия. Не жалости и не сочувствия, а простого внимания, скорее даже — понимания. Когда он был не один, тёмное нечто внутри отступало назад, в глубины подсознания. Уилл боялся другого себя. Того, который испытывал изощрённое удовольствие, убивая людей; того, кто мог спокойно смотреть на мучения жертв, разглядывать обезображенные тела и больше не чувствовать сострадания. Но тот Грэм прорывался в нём всё чаще. И это по-настоящему пугало — больше ночных кошмаров и провалов в памяти. Те проблемы можно было победить сильнодействующим снотворным и ударной диагностикой болезни с помощью современных технологий.

Но Уилл не знал, как победить в себе тьму, что лилась из каждой его мысли, из каждой фразы: тихо, невидимо для окружающих, но совершенно чётко и осязаемо для него самого. Он видел, как за ним остаётся чёрный, схожий с нефтяным, след — вязкий, стойкий, зловонный. Это было его второе «Я», медленно захватывающее его изнутри. И Грэм не понимал, что с этим делать.

Перед глазами внезапно стало темно, голова закружилась, и он замедлил шаг, боясь оступиться на скользком, мокром снежном покрывале. А в памяти беспричинно всплыли последние дела, над которыми он работал с Джеком: массовые, ритуальные, особо жестокие, нечеловеческие убийства, которые так и не были раскрыты. Расчленения, пытки огнём и металлом, содранная наживую кожа, расплющенные кости, кровопускание для сбора крови, вывернутые наизнанку тела. Это явно действовала группа фанатиков: рядом с каждой жертвой были найдены цитаты из Святого писания.

Уилл помнил все мелкие штрихи тех преступлений, мог по памяти описать раны и увечья жертв, способ и средства убийств. Он словно сам был их убийцей — многоликим, неуязвимым, идеальным в своей непогрешимости. Он наслаждался их «красотой» и неизменной отныне сутью, упивался своей властью и силой.

Услышав шорох за спиной, он обернулся: у самого крыльца появилась группа странных, словно покалеченных людей, которая явно направлялась в его сторону. Они выглядели совершенно неподходяще для такой погоды: в футболках, рубашках, платьях, испачканных в чём-то тёмном, влажном. Затаив дыхание от дикого восторга, Уилл понял, что это те самые жертвы из его воспоминаний. Он остановился и, отвернувшись от них, замер, пытаясь понять, что нужно _его_ жертвам. Фигуры двигались, тихо пыхтя за его спиной. Они приближались, но он был абсолютно спокоен. Это его создания, его лучшие творения — мастер не может бояться своего произведения. Иначе какой смысл создавать бесконечность? Виктор Франкенштейн был глуп и труслив, он не имел право называть себя гением!

Уилл не смотрел назад, но знал, что за группой, медленно подступавшей к нему, тянется кровавый след — след его победы и уважения. Снег впитывал кровь, начиная сиять тёмным багрянцем в свете ярко-жёлтых фонарей. Грэм усмехнулся, подумав, что его собственная чернота, заливающая каждый след от ботинка, смешивается с алыми сгустками, превращаясь в настоящее произведение искусства. Он создавал свою «Мону Лизу».

Изувеченные безликие фигуры подбирались всё ближе, и Уилл засмеялся, глядя на то, как всё снежное полотно вокруг него становится кроваво-красным, и протянул руки к приближающимся жертвам. Подняв глаза к небу, он увидел, как снег превращается в дождь из крови. Снежинки на его куртке тоже обернулись алыми каплями, в нос ударил резкий характерный запах, а на языке появился металлический привкус. И в тот момент, когда первая жертва наконец добралась до него и, протянув к нему руки, вцепилась в его горло, перед глазами Уилла всё поплыло и он провалился в сгустившуюся перед ним темноту, отчего-то пахнущую полынью и лимоном…

Очнулся Грэм в светлой гостиной своего друга Ганнибала Лектера. Уилл полулежал на диване, а хозяин дома, сидя в кресле, перелистывал какой-то альбом, облачённый в коричневый кожаный переплёт. Заметив движения Уилла, Ганнибал отложил своё занятие и подошёл к нему, сосредоточенно наблюдая за сменой эмоций на его лице.

— Как я попал к тебе домой?

— Ты ничего не помнишь? Опять?

— Что значит «опять»?

— Это уже четвёртый раз, Уилл.

— Четвёртый? А остальные разы были в этом месяце?

— Предыдущий был два дня назад.

— Я только сегодня прилетел из Калифорнии, ты путаешь, Ганнибал.

— Ты был у меня на приёме за четыре с половиной часа до того, как появился на моём пороге.

Ганнибал обеспокоенно смотрел на Уилла, словно одним профессиональным взглядом мог выявить у того серьёзные проблемы. Грэм заёрзал на диване, пытаясь сползти ниже или сесть, но сил не было. Он видел друга нечётко и решил протереть очки, заодно избежав пронизывающего взгляда в глаза. Но левая рука, от локтя и до кисти, была забинтована, а часть рубашки пропиталась кровью. Он резко повернул голову и почувствовал боль в шее. Уилл бросил испуганный взгляд на Ганнибала. Тот присел рядом с ним на диван и коснулся его здоровой руки.

— Ты пришёл ко мне с травмированной рукой и наполовину залитый собственной кровью из пореза на шее. Он неглубокий, но кровь долго не останавливалась. Я обработал раны, но переодевать тебя не стал. Ты был не в себе. Я не знаю, что ты делал до того, как пришёл ко мне, и чем вызваны твои увечья. Но ты явно прибыл сюда пешком.

— Из Волф Трапа?

— Я не знаю, Уилл. Мы попрощались с тобой в полдевятого вечера. А в час ночи ты стучал в мою дверь словно обезумевший. Что ты помнишь последним?

— Я сижу в кабинете в Академии, на улице идёт снег, время на часах семь вечера.

— Ты не был сегодня в Академии — сегодня суббота, Уилл. И в семь у нас был сеанс.

— Шёл снег, я хорошо это помню. Я еще подумал: как нелепо пятнадцатого сентября наблюдать за снегопадом.

— Уилл, вчера было двадцатое июня, снега у нас не было с января.

Грэм потрясённо смотрел на, казалось бы, безучастного Лектера и медленно начинал понимать смысл слов собеседника. Ганнибал отвечал ему спокойным взглядом, но молчал.

— Что со мной, Ганнибал? Это уже не провалы в памяти и не галлюцинации… У меня расщепление личности?

— Для таких серьёзных выводов нужны более веские причины, Уилл. Ты просто устал.

— Нет, это не усталость! Я что-то сделал с собой, а не помню…

Внезапно перед его глазами вспыхнула картина перед Академией: кроваво-снежное море и он тонет в алом потоке, поливающем землю. Уилл с ужасом встрепенулся, зажмурив глаза как ребёнок, и инстинктивно придвинулся к Ганнибалу, который незаметно улыбнулся и, выбросив из рукава использованный шприц с остатками наркотика, дотронулся до ножа в кармане. Тот был всё еще тёплым и влажным от крови Уилла.

План доктора Лектера по подчинению Уилла Грэма сработал безотказно.

_________________________________________________________

* Темный тролль — герой сказки «Стойкий оловянный солдатик» Ганса Христиана Андерсена.


End file.
